The Golden Pink Couple
by The Moon Prince Of The Wind
Summary: Both had made their dreams come true. But for Sharpay she finally realized she loved him. Too bad she waited until it was too late. But at a music video shoot she saw her love again. What does she have to say to him? Sharpeyton. Short Story. M for a reason 2 of 4 Chapters Done
1. Admitting You're In Love

Author's Note: This is one of the four fanfics before the finale. A four-parter on Sharpay and Peyton. This is the fifth of the 16 parts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sharpay's Fabulous adventure. Nor the song "Someday Out Of The Blue" by Elton John.

The Golden Pink Couple.

Chapter 1

What Was Lost Can Be Found Years Later

2 years after Sharpay finally made it on broadway and being a star of the show "A Girl's Best Friend." Sharpay was still in her words the Queen of Broadway but her someone to share it with was not there.

2 Years Ago

Peyton just graduated NYU and has received a letter from a producer in Hollywood wanting him for his skills in filming.

_"Peyton? Where are you going?"_

_"I just completed my course at NYU. I graduated. The producers in Hollywood want to hire me for their first film!"_

_"Wow! You're kidding me? You, in Hollywood?"_

_"Yes I mean it's like a dream come true I've been wanting to go to Hollywood to film. It's been my lifelong dream!"_

_"Well I'm... I'm very proud of you Peyton."_

_"You are?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Are you sure."_

_"Somehow I said that I'll miss you when I was about to leave because my dream of becoming a star almost didn't come true."_

_"But?"_

_"I can't believe that I'm saying that I'll miss you."_

_"Finally. Our dreams came true. You helped me, I helped you."_

_"Of Course. No hard feelings?"_

_"No."_

_"But could we do one more thing before you go?"_

_"Anything."_

_"Take me around New York again. For old times sakes?"_

_"Sure thing my Pink Queen of Broadway."_

After another trip around New York, Peyton was at Sharpay's Apartment. Peyton gave Sharpay another kiss but that kiss lead to something more as they couldn't stop each other. And they ended up making love that night.

The next morning Sharpay woke up but she didn't find Peyton in her apartment. But she saw a note on her bedside drawer. She opened it and read it.

_"Sharpay,_

_ I thank you for everything and I am honored to be your first as much as you have been my first as well. I'll always remember you, Sharpay. Thank you once again._

_Peyton."_

Sharpay closed the letter but even though she had tears in her eyes she had a smile on her face.

As she looked at her window she began to wonder if Peyton got to Hollywood yet.

_Good-Bye... Peyton._

Soon after she was tending to her dog Boi.

Present Time 2012

After Sharpay finished yet another show she was just now informed by the producers of the show that after 4 years of the show they were calling it quits because they felt that it was time to move on to something else. But before they closed up the production, that made not only a video of the show but a cd of it's songs as well. And they happily informed Sharpay that somewhere in New York still a fellow producer of theirs were doing a music video which would be months later. But for the time being she would have to wait. During the time Peyton left this was really the first time Sharpay thought about mostly Peyton. Even though she was focused on her dream it was like everywhere she would go, she would always think about Peyton. Even when she looked at Boi she still remind him of Peyton.

"Oh Boi, why couldn't he wait for me to say good-bye to him?"

Boi could feel her sadness as she began to cry. She didn't want to admit it but all this time she and Peyton were together it was more of an acquaintance partnership in which ended in a one time fling. Somehow she wasn't looking for love then, but somehow, unbeknownst to her, she found love in Peyton, but didn't follow her emotions, her instincts, which would lead her to him. As she looked outside yet again as time went by she finally realized yet also admit to herself that she was in love with Peyton Leverett.

_Someday out of the blue_

_In a crowded street or a deserted square_

_I'll turn and I'll see you_

_As if our love were new_

_Someday we can start again_

_Someday soon_

_Here comes the night_

_Here come the memories_

_Lost in your arms_

_Down in the foreign fields_

_Not so long ago_

_Seems like eternity_

_Those sweet afternoons_

_Still capture me_

_Someday out of the blue_

_In a crowded street or a deserted square_

_I'll turn and I'll see you_

_As if our love were new_

_Someday we can start again_

_Someday soon_

_I still believe_

_I still put faith in us_

_We had it all and watched it slip away_

_Where are we now_

_Not where we want to be_

_Those hot afternoons_

_Still follow me_

_Someday out of the blue_

_Maybe years from now_

_Or tomorrow night_

_I'll turn and I'll see you_

_As if we always knew_

_Someday we would live again_

_Someday soon_

_I still believe_

_I still put faith in us_

_I still believe_

_I still put faith in us_

_I still believe_

_I still put faith in us_

_Here comes the night_

_Here come the memories_

_Lost in your arms_

_Down in the foreign fields_

_Not so long ago_

_Seems like eternity_

_Those sweet afternoons_

_Still capture me_

_Someday out of the blue_

_Maybe years from now_

_Or tomorrow night_

_I'll turn and I'll see you_

_As if we always knew_

_Someday we would live again_

_Someday soon_

_Someday out of the blue_

_In a crowded street or a deserted square_

_I'll turn and I'll see you_

_As if our love were new_

_Someday we can start again_

_Someday soon_

_I still believe_

_I still put faith in us_

_I still believe_

_I still put faith in us_

_I still believe_

_I still put faith in us_

_I still believe_

_I still put faith in us_

_I still believe_

_I still put faith in us_

_I still believe_

_I still put faith in us..._

The day of the music video shoot was here the song was about a girl wanting her boyfriend to come back to her. The producer interduced her to the crew but then someone came in a little late. The producer told her that the guy just came in was going to film her music video he was going to get most of her main shots of the video. Sharpay was shocked as she saw who it was and without saying another word she went into her trailer and began to cry softly.

Author's Note: That's it for this Chap, 5 down 11 to go if you want to see my other works please click on me. And once again thanks for reading.


	2. 12 Days With Sharpay

Author's Note: this is the 8th of the 16 parter and 2 of 4 for Sharpay and Peyton's Story. This chap is Christmas based as well. Leave a review if you were also guessing along as to what the 12 days were.

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter. And I do not own any songs mentioned by the way.

Chapter 2

A Present Worth Waiting For (12 Days With Sharpay)

Peyton was in Sharpay's apartment standing and waiting for Sharpay. It was Christmas Eve and Peyton only had this one chance to have a life with the most wonderful and beautiful woman he first met. Peyton really wanted to make this work with Sharpay considering the fact that within the 2 years he never once contacted Sharpay and with Sharpay being a natural blonde She put out the ultimate challenge.

*the day of the video shoot*

The director wanted to find out why Sharpay left when Sharpay came back she demamded that she wanted to speak to one individual, in paticular: Peyton Leverett. Peyton was summoned to her trailer he went in and saw Sharpay angry. Sharpay locked the door to the trailer. And decided to speak up.

_"You got some nerve, Peyton Leverett."_

_"What have I done."_

_"Well let's see, first: You leave me without properly saying good-bye to me I wanted to say good-bye to you too."_

_"Okay, I'm sorry."_

_"You're sorry? Then I also guess that you're sorry for not calling me for 2 years! You had my number on your phone! Okay I understand 5 maybe 6 or 7 months at best when they had you working nonstop. But 2 years?!"_

_"I am truly sorry Sharpay. Once I was complete with the first movie I filmed, things got out of control. And I rarely had time to call. But I never stopped thinking about you when people kept interviewing me about my skills as a filmmaker I have always considered you as my inspiration and I have always thought about you so much that I told the producers of this video that you would make the perfect woman for this."_

_"Oh really? Because it stated that it's about a woman wanting to get her man back."_

_"Well they haven't told you completely. It is that, but she will want her man to be worthy to get her back in his life."_

Sharpay had shown no anger but was about to head out of the trailer. she looked back at Peyton.

_"You better get my good sides and I mean every last one."_

_"Of course."_

_"I'll only do it if you are the one I'm suppose to make worthy."_

_"Okay..."_

_"Make it happen."_

Peyton had spoke to the director and sure enough everything went as smooth as it did Sharpay sand and was able to do what the director said all while Peyton was the pushover of the music video in which ended up great after with Sharpay getting the best shots from Peyton. Once the music video is seen and everybody was done Sharpay and Peyton went back to her apartment and they had manage to talk but even though Sharpay was happy that Peyton did something like this for her she still was angry to the point where almost nothing would soften her heart.

_"Please Sharpay, I am willing to do anything to earn the love we once shared if we were in love."_

_"That's the thing: we weren't we only had a one time fling in which I wanted to be more than that."_

_"Okay. Understandable."_

_"Then understand this: I will forgive you but I want to see how true your word was about thinking of me."_

_"Okay what will I have to do to prove to earn your love?"_

_"Rules are as follows: 1: You are to stay in my house until further notice. You leave here on your own terms we're through. 2:..." _Sharpay has pulled out a pink man thong._ "When I give these to you, you are to strip and put these on no questions asked. This is what you should only have on your body. 3: Under no circumstances are you to copy down what we did on anything. You have to remember all of this. And 4: after 12 days... I will be testing you on these 12 days we spent. If you fail Peyton... you should have been better off in California."_

_"I promise you, I will not fail you. I want to have you and only you in my life."_

_"Good I'm glad to hear that you will sleep on the couch for these 12 days. Best get much sleep because your 12 day test starts tomorrow and a word of advice: no masturbating."_

Peyton had got on the couch and had begun to go to sleep. Taking her advice he didn't masturbate not once. And Sharpay had got dressed for bed and was about to go to sleep she looked at Peyton one more time and shed a tear or two before going to sleep.

_I hope you pass my test, Peyton._

*day 1*

Sharpay and Peyton had spent all morning and afternoon watching tv and speaking about what they did for the last 2 years. When it became the evening Sharpay pulled out the pink man thong card and as quickly and effectively, Peyton stripped until he was wearing nothing but the piece he was forced to wear. But to add to that Sharpay had Peyton in a chair and he was handcuffed by Sharpay's pink furry handcuffs. Sharpay came out in her normal clothing and looked at Peyton. She knelt down so that she was face to face with him she grabbed his face and began to kiss him long yet passionately. After that Peyton was released and the day was over.

*day 2*

The day was normal but the scenario for the evening was the same. Only this time, Peyton saw Sharpay come out with silver heels, and silver panties but she had on silver bells for a bra to cover her breasts.

*day 3*

Peyton was relieved that he didn't have to wear the pink man thong but almost throughout the day Sharpay kept singing the same 4 line verse over and over.

_"I want fabulous that is my simple request_

_All things fabulous bigger and better and best_

_I need something inspiring to help me get along_

_I need a little fabulous is that so wrong"_

Somehow that song wasn't able to get out of Peyton's head but he had to remember. The first quarter was up.

*day 4*

Same as day 3 only this time Sharpay only sang the entire song of "Bop To The Top" once.

*day 5*

It was a normal day as they both ended up taking a walk around New York with Boi, but on that day Boi barked less than usual, Boi only barked 5 times throughout the entire day.

*days 6 and 7*

Once again they were normal days nothing out of the ordinary and no clue was given by Sharpay nor Boi, Peyton figured that maybe he could come back and find out when he is given the ultimate test. At day 6 he was halfway through and now there were only 5 days left.

*day 8*

The pink man thong card was back in effect as he had to watch Sharpay with her blue dress on masturbate in front of him after her first orgasm she had 7 more before she quietly fell to sleep barely leaving Peyton to sleep in the chair, that was until she let him out.

*day 9*

Same scenario only this time Sharpay performed a striptease Peyton watched every movement as Sharpay kept swirling her hips most of the time she did that 3 times in 3 groups of the entire thing. The third quarter was up and Peyton still had to find out what he mostly missed out on and to fill in some blanks.

*day 10*

Once again the pink man thong card was in effect as Sharpay came out on a blue dress she decided to give Peyton an orgasm through the pleasure of everything that concluded on her feet which included the top part of her foot, the silver sandals and most of all, her 10 metallic pink toenail painted toes.

*day 11*

Sharpay and Peyton were out to lunch and for desert they were sharing strawberries dipped in chocolate it was the tastiest dessert they ever had especially when they had it together.

*day 12*

This was the final day and of course for Sharpay she knew how she would end this you started out pink, to end this in a pink glory so for the final time Peyton had to wear the pink man thong. As Sharpay came out in all pink. At 11:48 P.M. Her final dance for Peyton was a sad one because after this day Peyton had to pass her test she gave Peyton the best lap dance of his life going all out making sure somehow he could come out on top. The lap dance ended at 12:00 and the final day was over as well as the 12 day thing.

*back to present day*

When Sharpay got out from her dressing room she wore her blue dress and her silver heels and faced Peyton as he was now facing her with as much love than before. This was it he had to pass this or lose the more gorgeous woman he would want to keep in his life.

"Starting from day 12 to day 1 Peyton Leverett. Give me the number of what from each day."

"Peyton took a deep sigh and had began to concentrate closing his eyes. When he opened his eyes he began to speak."

"On Day 12 Sharpay, you gave me the best 12-minute lap dance of my life that I will never forget

On Day 11 we shared 11 large strawberries dipped in chocolate.

On Day 10 you had pleasured my entire body with 10 of those beautiful pink toes of yours.

On Day 9 you gave me a striptease show in which you only swirled your hips like 9 times throughout the entire thing.

I wish on Day 8 I was the one that made you have 8 orgasms."

Sharpay smiled as she wished it was him as well but he still had to complete his test in which now he blanked for a while but from here he could only make a guess or two.

"Sharpay if I'm wrong I just want to let you know that I'm sorry for everything and that I wanted to make this work between us I came back in the hope that I can ask you to marry me."

Peyton teared up as he continued to finish the test.

"Day 7 I could only think of your name since Day 7 could only mean 7 letters in your name and for Day 6 could refer to me since there are six letters in my name."

Sharpay was shedding more and more tears as Peyton was finishing up.

"Day 5 I couldn't help but throughout the entire day Boi only barked 5 times.

On Day 4 you sang your song "Bop To The Top" which is a 4 word song.

On Day 3 you somehow kept singing about needing something fabulous in which makes me think the entire title of that song was "Fabulous" which happens to be a 3 syllable word.

On Day 2 you had worn 2 silver bells for a bra. And I loved it that was indeed sexy."

Sharpay started crying as Peyton began to pack his things since he saw her crying he figured he failed completely. Once he packed everything he looked at Sharpay once more before heading out.

"Before I go, could I please have the kiss of my favorite pink queen you gave me from day 1?"

"Yes." Sharpay sobbed as Peyton came forward and gave her a passionate kiss to remember. But what Peyton didn't notice is that Sharpay dragged him to her bedroom and pushed him to the bed. Sharpay unzipped her dress and she soon had on her silver lingerie set on along with her shoes yet she was still shedding tears.

"Sharpay?"

"Peyton, you passed my test."

"I did?"

"Yes! You passed with flying colors!"

"Then is it too late for extra credit?"

"What would extra credit be?"

Peyton took out from his pants his wallet and a nave blue box in which inside was a gold ring with a pink diamond on it. Sharpay teared up at it and she suddenly looked back at him.

"Will you marry me Sharpay Evans?"

"Yes! Yes I will, Peyton Leverett."

After he slipped the ring on her finger, he, with the help of Sharpay, quickly undressed until he was completely naked. Sharpay followed suit taking her sandals, bra and panties off. And after taking out a condom from his wallet and placed it on Sharpay straddled him and placed him inside her. She hasn't felt this way for 2 years despite the fact that she didn't have the time to date and she was madly in love with Peyton. Once she had him fully inside her she had began to grind on him softly but agonizingly slowly.

"Oh, Sharpay... I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Peyton!"

Sharpay kept at this which she kept having orgasm after orgasm Peyton kept fondling with her breasts as she kept on grinding very slowly on him. Soon Peyton sat up to please Sharpay even more by slowly sucking on her breasts sending chills all over her entire body. They soon began to thrust together to speed up the orgasm. As Sharpay began to feel spent having 12 orgasms going on 13, Peyton began planting love bites on her neck making Sharpay gasp sharply.

"Oh my God, Peyton!"

She quickly wrapped her legs around his back as she was about close to her next few orgasms. And Peyton was close as well because he kept groaning louder and louder.

"Oh Sharpay! I'm about to..."

"Oh Peyton, Yes! Even though we're safe feel free to let go inside me!"

"Sharpay! I'm coming!"

"Peyton!"

Peyton finally had his orgasm but as he had his orgasm so did Sharpay. She was at her 15th orgasm when Peyton finished, they ended up kissing softly yet passionately lying down with Sharpay on top of him. As they were slowly drifting to sleep, Sharpay whispered into his ear.

"Peyton?"

"Yes Sharpay?"

"Sing me a lullaby, please?"

Peyton had to think of what to sing but he finally found a little something for her.

_"On my 12 days with Sharpay_

_My true love gave to me:_

_12-minute lapdance_

_11 large strawberries_

_10 pink toe footjob_

_9 swirling movements_

_8 lone orgasms_

_7 letters in Sharpay_

_6 letters in Peyton_

_5 barks from Boi..."_

Unfortunately Boi barked 5 times once he heard his name which made both Sharpay and Peyton laugh. But Peyton continued.

_"...Bop To The Top._

_Fabulous_

_2 silver bells_

_And a kiss from my favorite pink queen."_

"Merry Christmas baby, I love you."

Sharpay had finally told him in which Peyton now heard from her he gave her one more kiss before she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too, Sharpay. Merry Christmas."

And they both drifted off to sleep they grew even closer that ever and for Peyton, he was sure one lucky man to have such a woman in Sharpay and he would be dumb to ever hurt her.

Within the next year they planned to have their wedding at the one place Sharpay would be at if Peyton wasn't there to help her: The Lava Springs Country Club.

Author's Note: Merry Christmas to everybody. And that's 8 of this 16 parter. Please leave a review, it counts and for those reading you can also leave a review if you was guessing along as the days went down. Once again thanks for the views. And hope to finish this along with my other stories hopefully in the next year.


End file.
